


Keep Going

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sub Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 17:23:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Steve doesn't really see the appeal, but if Tony wants this... who is he to deny him?





	Keep Going

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 15: Overstimulation

Steve blinked.

“You want me to what?”

Tony pushed him back on the bed, crawling over Steve until he was straddling his hips.

“I want you to jerk me off,” Tony repeated with an edge of impatience in his voice. “And not stop after I come.”

Steve frowned slightly. “So just... keep going?”

“Exactly,” Tony said, pressing a kiss right above the collar of Steve's shirt. Steve's frown deepened.

“But that – I mean, isn't that uncomfortable?”

Tony sighed, leaning back to give Steve an annoyed look. “Listen. I've been doing this masturbating thing for almost forty years. I think I know what I like.”

Steve held his hands up placatingly. “Alright, fine. Just – How long do I keep going?”

“Until I come again,” Tony said, breaking into a smirk. “If you think you can handle it.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Just trying to make sure. I'm not really...” He shrugged. “I mean, I can't imagine that it would feel good, but if you like it I'll do it.”

“Nice,” Tony said with a grin, giving Steve a filthy kiss as he pushed down his boxers, leaving him completely naked. “Fair warning though, I might... get a little wild when you do it. But that doesn't mean I want to stop, okay? Even if I tell you to.”

“If you –” Steve stared at him, a little overwhelmed. “But, uh. What if you actually _want_ me to stop?”

“Then I'll say 'Poltergeist',” Tony said, smiling at Steve when his brow furrowed in confusion. “It's something you do before you have more... experimental sex. You agree on a safeword. If I say 'Poltergeist', just stop whatever you're doing and we'll talk about it.”

“Okay,” Steve said, a little alarmed and still a bit skeptical, but the thought got pushed to the back of his mind when Tony pulled Steve up until he reclined against the back of the couch before he turned so his back was pressed against Steve's chest. He twisted to look at Steve, eyes simmering with arousal.

“Now, show me how you do it.”

Steve's breathing hitched when he caught the implication of Tony's words. Like this if he put his hands on Tony it would almost be like he was touching himself. The thought turned him on more than he thought it would.

He wrapped his arms around Tony to run his fingers up the shaft all the way to the tip before he grabbed it and stroked slowly down, pulling back the foreskin. Tony sighed softly, head lolling back against Steve's shoulder.

“That how you usually do it?” he asked, voice low, and Steve nodded.

“Yeah,” he breathed, eyes fixed on his hand around Tony's cock. It felt different, the weight and the length, but the motions were familiar and it made it seem more intimate somehow, unlike the other times he'd done this for Tony.

“Tell me what you're doing,” Tony said, eyes closed as he relaxed into Steve's soft touches. “What you like. I want to hear your voice, Steve, turns me on so much.”

Steve flushed at how easily that came over Tony's lips and cleared his throat. “Well, I – um, I start slow, like this.” He stroked Tony evenly, thumb brushing over the head at every other pass. “I like how... well, that it just feels... nice, without any pressure, you know?”

“Mmmh,” Tony sighed, legs shifting wider. “I get that.”

“Sometimes I really take my time,” Steve continued, other hand coming up to brush along Tony's stomach, playing with the hair there. “Serum makes me last longer. I can go for hours like this.”

Tony moaned, body rolling against Steve's in a way that made him grind deliciously against Steve's cock. Steve breathed out heavily against Tony's shoulder, slightly speeding up his hand.

“We'll try that next time,” Tony said, breathing harder now that Steve had tightened his grip. “See how long I can keep you on the edge.”

Steve hummed against Tony's neck, leaving kisses down the line of his pulse. “Better cancel your afternoon then.”

Tony chuckled breathlessly, turning just enough to press their lips together, brushing his tongue over Steve's. “Little faster, please?”

“Well, when you ask so nicely,” Steve teased, setting a quick pace that made Tony hiss and grab Steve's thighs tightly. Steve let his other hand travel down to Tony's balls, rolling them softly in his palm. Tony's grip tightened.

“You do that to yourself, too?” Tony gasped, hips rising just slightly to give Steve better access. “Or just me?”

“Mostly you,” Steve admitted. “I don't like it that much. Sometimes I –“ He broke off, clearing his throat self-consciously.

“What? Tell me, Steve,” Tony demanded and Steve smacked his thigh lightly at the bossy tone before answering.

“I like – when I'm by myself I sometimes put... you know, fingers,” he said haltingly, glad Tony couldn't see the rising blush on his cheeks. Tony moaned, long and loud.

“God, that's – How many fingers, Steve?”

Steve was sure his face was completely red by now. “Just one,” he said a little awkwardly, focussing on keeping his strokes even. “Sometimes two.”

“And you like it,” Tony said, breath coming fast and unsteady. “You ever think about me when you do that, Steve? You –“ He groaned when Steve's fingers squeezed on his cock, picking up the pace. “God, yes, Steve, you – You imagine it's my fingers? Getting you ready?”

Steve moaned, grinding against Tony at the thought. “No. But I definitely will now.”

“Always glad to –“ Tony choked, cock twitching in Steve's hand. “To inspire – fuck, I'm gonna – I'm gonna come –“

Steve stroked him briskly, holding him down by the hip when Tony tried to thrust up into his grip. Tony groaned loudly, fingers digging into Steve's thighs.

“Fuck, Steve –“ he moaned just before he came, his body pressed so tightly against Steve's chest that Steve could feel every miniscule twitch as he came down. Steve was just about to loosen his grip when Tony grabbed his wrist, fixing wide eyes on Steve.

“Don't,” he gasped out, still shivering through the aftershocks as he guided Steve's hand back into a somewhat shaky rhythm, his back bowing at the feeling. “D-don't stop –“

Right.

Steve tightened his grip, Tony's come easing the way when he twisted his hand over the head. He'd almost forgotten what all this was about.

Steve pulled Tony back up from where he'd slumped down during his orgasm so he could get a better grip, starting up the same brisk up and down from before –

And Tony jumped like he'd touched a live wire, every part of his body tensing up as he yelped high in his throat.

“Oh, oh, oh fuck –“ He couldn't seem to come up with words, but every touch to his cock elicited a noise, a moan, a curse –

Steve's eyes went wide when Tony suddenly all but spasmed in his arms, so much so that Steve had to physically restrain him with an arm across the chest or he would have jumped right out of his lap.

“Fuck!” Tony shouted, throwing his head back against Steve's shoulder with enough force that Steve winced. He kept going, casting a glance at Tony who's eyes were screwed shut, face twisted into an expression of such intense agony that it almost made Steve falter. But Tony –

He'd said he liked this. Steve couldn't tear his eyes away now that he was looking, so he watched Tony bite his lip to muffle noises that spilled forth regardless, louder and more unrestrained than he'd ever heard him in bed. His legs were twisting on the sheets, trying to get away or push closer, Steve couldn't even tell –

“Oh fuck, oh God, come on,” Tony babbled, fingers scrambling over Steve's thighs, probably leaving scratch marks. He shouted wordlessly when Steve tightened his grip just a little, squirming against Steve desperately. “Oh God, it's – I _can't –_ “

Steve couldn't suppress a groan when Tony's squirming brought him right up against his own cock. He grabbed onto Tony's waist to keep him there so he could grind against him, relieving some of the pressure that was building inside him. Tony howled as he was being restricted, trying even more frantically to break free of Steve's hold.

“Noo,” he sobbed, clutching at Steve's arms, but never actually went for his wrist to try and stop him for real. Steve tried to focus on that instead of the niggling uneasiness in his mind at doing this when Tony seemed so tortured by it. “Steve,” Tony groaned, sounding pained. Then he suddenly keened, voice pitching higher as his back arched. “Oh God, oh _God_ , oh – please, oh my _God_ –“

His entire body jolted and he all but screamed when he came a second time, twitching uncontrollably against Steve. “Fuck, _fuck_ –“

Steve groaned, pressing Tony against him so he could hump him harder, finally letting go of Tony's cock when Tony gave one last pathetic whimper before he slumped down, completely exhausted. It didn't take long before Steve followed him over the edge, pressing his face into Tony's shoulder to muffle his groan when he came.

His loud panting was the only sound in the room as he came down, still clutching Tony tightly against him. He slowly straightened up, running his clean hand through Tony's hair.

“Tony?”

No answer. Steve frowned as he grabbed Tony's jaw to tip his face towards him – and was greeted by lax features and deep breathing. He snorted.

“I'll take that as a compliment,” Steve said to no one in particular, getting up to clean them both and tuck them into bed. He'd have ample time to tease Tony about this tomorrow.


End file.
